Desencuentros
by Kattz.8
Summary: Bella es una adolescente viviendo su primera experiencia como adulta, Edward disfruta de su último día de vacaciones que pasará cuando sus caminos se junten.


**Los personajes son de Mayer la historia es mía.**

Encuentro

 **Ibiza, Julio 2008.**

-Angie, por favor estás loca si crees remotamente que me pondré eso para salir esta noche.

Dije mirando el mini vestido color plata de tirantes, con un escote de muerte y qué seguro me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, mi mejor amiga por su parte estaba ya enfundada en uno color rosa que se le ceñía perfecto a su bien proporcionado cuerpo, debo admitir que se veía de muerte. Ángela es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, la conozco desde el jardín y desde entonces somos inseparables, ahora estamos en un nuestro primer viaje "solas" en realidad es solo por esta noche, el vuelo de mi hermano y sus amigos llega mañana. Es por eso que Angie me convenció de escabullirnos hacia la aventura.

-Por favor si, hazlo por mi.

Me miro con ojos del gato de Shrek y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos Bella en casa nunca podríamos salir de esta manera tu hermano y Jasper nunca nos dejarían en paz si lo hacemos, ademas ¿Quien viene a Ibiza y no disfruta de una buena farra? Y tú tienes una ventaja- Se quedo callada y luego me sonrío pícara -me tienes a mí para inducirte y guiarte por el buen camino- Me guiño un ojo y me lanzo el vestido.

-Agh me veo como una puta sin implantes.

Dije mirándome en el espejo haciendo un puchero y juntando mis tetas para que se vieran más grandes, en realidad no son pequeñas, normales diría yo.

-Qué va te ves preciosa, todos querrán bailar contigo mi pequeña destetada

Soltó una carcajada y le di un golpe en el brazo. Salimos del hotel el taxi nos esperaba, era el mismo que nos había traído del aeropuerto y nos recomendó lugares donde podíamos entrar sin identificación.

-Mira todos estos bombones de por aquí sin duda lo que necesitábamos era cambiar de aires. -Dijo Angie echando un vistazo a los chicos de la fila.

-¿Estás consciente de que pueden oírte?

La mire fijo, afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa amplia. Mi amiga está en una etapa en la cual quiere descubrir a todo el que pueda, no cree en eso del amor ya que según ella son tonterías.

En cuanto entramos al lugar la música estridente golpeó mis sentidos, An y yo estábamos tomadas de la mano para no perdernos la una de la otra, nos fuimos haciendo paso hasta qué por fin estuvimos en la barra y pedimos una cerveza para cada.

-Salud por el primero de muchos viajes a tu lado- Grite por encima de la música mientras chocaba mi botella con la de Angie.

-Salud y que sean muchísimos viajes y aventuras más-

Me gritó de regreso, le dimos un buen trago a nuestras respectivas cervezas y la abracé con fuerza. Nos pasamos un buen rato saltando y si se podía decir así bailando al ritmo de música electrónica que no conocía para nada, pero que me encantaba.

-Bells necesito vitamina.

Me gritó Angie enseñándome su botella vacía, la mía estaba casi en las mismas le di el último trago tome su mano y salimos de nuevo a la barra, mientras Angie pedía me perdí mirando la gente a mi alrededor, sentí una mirada sobre mi y volteé instintivamente para encontrarme con unos penetrantes ojos y el portador de ellos. ¡Dios era un tipo guapísimo! Alto, delgado, labios perfectos, cabello revuelto, bien vestido. Sentí que me encendió con su mirada, la cual me sostuvo cuando se percató de que me di cuenta de su escrutinio, me sonrió de lado y sentí que mis bragas se caían. Rompí el contacto visual, tome la cerveza que le acababan de dar a Angie y le di un gran trago. ¿Por qué me sentía tan caliente? ¿Enserio Bella con una mirada? ¿Estas cosas pueden pasar? No voltees de nuevo, no voltees... Demasiado tarde ya estaba volteando, gracias al cielo ya no me miraba hablaba con su acompañante un chico atractivo, guapo. Si, quizá pero, no tenía nada que hacer a lado del dios griego que estaba a su lado, mierda Bella en que estás pensando, Angie me miro con una ceja levantada y siguió mi mirada, de inmediato supo que me estaba comiendo al tipo que estaba a otro lado de la barra.

-Hey buena caza querida- rio y choco su cerveza con la mía.

-Nah que va solo estaba mirando.

Sonreí y la hale de nuevo a la multitud estuvimos bailando y saltando un rato más, me la estaba pasando de maravilla con mi amiga, era nuestra primera noche de farra real. Normalmente bebíamos en su casa cuando hacíamos pijamadas o en casa de los Hale cuando sus padres se iban de viaje. Nunca como ahora me sentía realmente libre.

-Vamos por más necesitamos disfrutar al máximo nuestra noche.

Gritó Angie mientras me arrastraba a la barra nuevamente sin dejar de bailar, esta vez nos atendieron realmente rápido pedimos un shot y nos lo tomamos ahí mismo. Una cerveza más para cada una, regresamos a la multitud me separé un poco de Angie sin darme cuenta pues estaba bailando con los ojos cerrados cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba demasiado los abrí de golpe y me quede quieta.

-Qué bien bailas no dejes de hacerlo.

Me susurro en el oído una voz ronca, voltee enseguida con intención de golpear al imprudente, solo para toparme con él chico de la mirada profunda me quede congelada. Estaba parado frente a mi, ahí de cerca pude ver que sus ojos eran color verde profundo unas cejas prominentes y que su cabello era castaño con mechones rojizos, Mierda era más guapo de cerca.

-Entonces ¿bailas?

Sonrío y de nuevo esa voz ronca, sentí un calor recorrer mis muslos

-Eh, no gracias tengo que buscar a mi amiga.

No sé cómo pude negarme pero no podía perder a Angie.

-Creo que ella está algo ocupada.

Se acercó a mi oído y mientras me señalaba con el dedo a mi amiga y a su compañero comiéndose el uno al otro. ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve bailando sola? Mordí mi labio con fuerza.

-Ahora que la tienes ubicada. ¿Puedo bailar contigo?

Me sonrío de lado y no pude resistir, afirmé con mi cabeza y me volteé hacia dónde estaba el dj a seguir bailando, no como antes ahora mis movimientos eran tímidos, traté de ser indiferente pero él me tomó por la cintura y comenzó a bailar detrás de mi sin llegar a juntarnos.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir los pasos de ellos

Me susurro en el oído al tiempo que apretaba sus manos en mi cintura. Solo pronunció esas palabras y sentí un tirón de calor en el cuerpo que con Michael (mi novio) nunca había sentido. Me giré y quede frente a él lo miré fijamente y negué con la cabeza. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

Sentí la piel de gallina pero lo ignoré, me termine mi cerveza y caminé a la barra dejar la botella ahí.

-No me respondiste- Volteé a encararlo

-No, pero no tiene caso gastar mis palabras en alguien como tú- Sonreí y le guiñe un ojo. —-¿Alguien como yo? ¿Como es alguien como yo?

Soltó una carcajada y puso su mano en su pecho sin dejar de mirarme.

-Si como tú, creído. Piensas que por tener una cara bonita puedes tener a cualquiera.

Me miro con la ceja levantada y mordió su labio, se veía realmente sexy.

-Bueno pues no soy ningún creído como dices tú y para que lo sepas nunca hago estas cosas, pero es que desde que te vi hace un rato no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo se sentirá hacer esto.

Todo pasó muy rápido se acercó a mi, puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla me halo hacia él y choco su boca con la mía. Me quede en shock, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y llego hasta mi centro, pasó su lengua por mis labios intentando abrirlos pero no correspondí el beso se separó de mi boca y yo sentía que el corazón me latía muy rápido no sabia que hacer nunca había estado en una situación como esa con alguien que no conocía.

-Chica difícil- Sonrío y me tendió su mano

-Por cierto no nos presentamos soy Edward ¿Tú eres?-

Lo deje con la mano estirada y me cruce de brazos -

-¿Ahora lo preguntas? Después de lo que hiciste-

Escuché como Angie gritaba mi nombre detrás de mi, me giré para verla con una sonrisa deslumbrante y con el amigo de Edward abrazándola desde atrás.

-Te he buscado por todos lados, te quiero presentar a Samuel-

Él se separo de ella y quedo frente a mi.

-Hola Bella un gusto conocerte, veo que ya conociste a Eddie y yo que quería presentarlos, se me adelantaron-

Rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Angie para después dejar un beso en su mejilla.

-Bella, Samuel nos ha invitado a la playa hay una fiesta temática esta noche y no está muy lejos de aquí- Sonreí fingida y mire fijamente a Angie.

-Tengo que ir al baño An ven conmigo.

Tome su mano antes que pudiera negarse y comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude, solo escuché como le gritaba al tal Samuel que la esperara ahí que no tardaba, en cuanto entramos al baño y nos formamos en la interminable fila, la encare.

-Ángela ¿Estás loca? Irnos con unos tipos que ni siquiera conocemos a no sé dónde-

Giró los ojos y pensó un poco su respuesta.

-Bells anda es sólo por este día, nunca hacemos ningún tipo de locura. Samuel me dijo que esta era su última noche aquí, se van mañana por la mañana. Quiero vivir al máximo esta experiencia y esto es algo que sólo sabremos tú y yo nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros pego su frente con la mía y susurró.

-Quiero tener sexo con alguien de una noche- Se separo de mi y avanzó en la fila.

-Ademas no creas que no me vi ese beso que le diste al churro ese- rió y choco su hombro con el mío.

-Para aclarar yo no correspondí ese beso y se supone que tengo novio ¿Lo olvidas?

-Mike es un soso que si no recuerdas te pidió un tiempo.

La escuché antes de entrar en el cubículo y mientras aplicaba la técnica de aguilita mientras meaba pensé en lo que me dijo Angie, en verdad estábamos aquí para disfrutar, no quería ser una persona de hubieras, hubiera hecho esto, hubiera disfrutado aquello. Quería dejarme llevar, quería ser libre al menos esta noche.

Cuando salimos del baño en mi cartera llevaba 2 condones que Angie me había comprado solo por si hacían falta, llegamos a dónde estaban los chicos. Angie se lanzó a su ligue y le dio un gran beso podía ver sus lenguas chocar, mientras Edward y yo los mirábamos realmente incómodos.

-¿Nos vamos?

Edward se aclaró la garganta y habló muy fuerte, los chicos se separaron por fin y salimos del lugar hacia mucho frío y yo no traía mas que el mini vestido, me abracé a mi misma y Edward lo noto.

-Hace mucho frío, ten esto te calentará.

En el acto se quitó la chamarra que tenía puesta y la puso sobre mis hombros, en cuanto su olor a colonia invadió mi nariz cerré los ojos disfrutando, rogué por qué no se diera cuenta.

-Gracias, de verdad hace frío.

Ángela no podía quitarle las manos de encima a Samuel y viceversa.

-Nosotros rentamos un carro está por allá ven conmigo.

Edward entrelazo su mano con la mía, no me opuse simplemente le sonreí y camine con él, me subí en la parte del copiloto por que evidentemente mi amiga no pensaba separarse de Samuel. Edward comenzó a manejar y yo me iba fijando en el camino que tomábamos, Edward me indicó que su hotel tenía playa privada y que el bar del hotel estaba ahí, recuerdo haber pasado por su hotel cuando llegamos del aeropuerto realmente no estaba lejos del nuestro 5 minutos por mucho. Cuando llegamos pasamos del estacionamiento directamente a la playa, el lugar estaba hermoso había luces por todos lados y tippie's esparcidos por la playa un mesero nos asignó uno y nos metimos los 4 por dentro la decoración era igual de hermosa por fuera tenía una alfombra y muchos cojines coloridos. Cada uno pidió una bebida, yo pedí una piña colada sin alcohol. Quería estar alerta, noté que Edward pidió una coca cola al igual que su amigo y Angie una margarita. Estuvimos platicando de cosas triviales por un rato, ellos nos recomendaron lugares para visitar en nuestra estancia y también a dónde no teníamos que ir. Después de un rato de estar adentro me quite la chamarra de Edward y se la entregue.

-Muchas gracias me ah sido de mucha ayuda- Le Sonreí y me le quede mirando

-Que te parece si te la presto un rato mas mientras damos una vuelta creo que aquí estorbamos un poco.

Sonrío y dirijo su mirada a nuestros amigos que ya se habían olvidado de nosotros.

-Chicos os vamos a salir un rato.

Dijo Edward ayudándome a levantar y a salir de ahí, me quite los tacos que llevaba aunque no eran altos eran súper incómodos para llevar ahí.

-Siento mucho lo de hace un rato.

Me miro apenado mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-El beso... Quiero decir no creas que siempre me comporto de esa manera- Rió para sí mismo y continuó.

-¿Sabes? Es nuestra última noche aquí y yo, en casa... Ehm normalmente soy tímido, Sam es el de las muchas conquistas y el de las farras inolvidables, supongo que quería averiguar qué se sentía eso por un día pero no salió muy bien que digamos ¿eh? Creo que leí mal las señales.

Sonrió y mordió su labio. Las leíste muy bien, dios se veía sexy haciendo eso, imaginé esos dientes apretando mis labios y me estremecí solo de pensarlo.

-No te preocupes. -sonreí y me crucé de brazos mientras caminábamos. -Estamos en las mismas condiciones Angie es las malas ideas y yo se podría decir que soy la coherencia, aunque algunas veces intercambiamos el rol casi siempre es así.

Sentía su mirada penetrante junto a mi.

-Y... ¿Por qué Ibiza?

-Mi hermano y sus amigos planearon este viaje creo que por un año, pero Angie y yo nos graduamos de la escuela este verano así que Emmett nos invitó, es un viaje antes de la universidad.

Edward me miraba atento mientras charlábamos, nos sentamos en la arena por un buen rato platicamos de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, no quería decirle mucho sobre mi vida por qué finalmente sólo lo vería esta noche, me contó que vivía en Nueva York que estaba estudiando y que quería convertirse en doctor, me pareció muy interesante pero no quise inmiscuirme más en su vida así que comencé a preguntarle cosas sin importancia. Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que eran más de las tres de la mañana.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya es muy tarde y por la mañana tú tienes que irte muy temprano. -Reí cuando hizo una mueca muy chistosa cuando le mencioné su vuelo.

-Ok espera. -Saco una BlackBerry de su pantalón y marcó un número supuse que era de Sam ya que le decía que él se haría cargo de llevarme.

-Bueno parece que tu amiga está algo ocupada ahora. -Reímos al saber a lo que se refería mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Te llevaré solo a ti hasta tu hotel si te parece bien.

Asentí con la cabeza y me sacudí la arena mientras salíamos al estacionamiento.

-Me la pase muy bien esta noche. -Me dijo mientras me abría la puerta del carro.

-Yo igual.

Le sonreí y le indique el camino a mi hotel y viajamos en silencio hasta que llegamos, se estacionó cerca de la entrada y me ayudó a bajar del coche.

-Supongo que es hora de despedirme. -Me sonrío y antes de que pudiera decir algo hable yo.

-¿Quieres subir?... A dormir un rato supongo que nuestros amigos no quieren ser interrumpidos ahora. -Le guiñe un ojo y le sonreí de lado.

-¿De verdad? No quiero molestar.

-No es ninguna molestia haz probado ser todo un caballero así que.. vienes? -Caminé hacia la entrada del hotel y me siguió.

-Planeaba quedarme en el carro. -Sonrió y me abrió la puerta del lobby. -My laddy. -Sonrío y me guiño el ojo.

Caminamos al elevador y me empecé a poner muy nerviosa, cuando pensé en invitarlo lo hice sin doble intención pero ahora mi cuerpo se había puesto alerta anticipándose a algo que no sabía si iba a pasar, me estaba poniendo caliente, entramos al elevador y marqué el piso de la habitación, mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, Edward no había dicho ni una palabra ni me había volteado a ver desde que subimos, no sabía si pensaba lo mismo que yo, ¿Estaba bien si me insinuaba? ¿Él quería lo mismo que yo?

-¿Para cuál lado?

Me sacó de mis pensamientos y le indiqué para dónde, llegamos a la entrada saque la llave de la cartela y me puse más nerviosa cuando vi los condones que ya se me habían olvidado.

-Bienvenido. -Prendí la luz mientras él cerraba la puerta cuando lo mire vi sus ojos oscuros de deseo y sentí que se me doblaban las rodillas.

-Esta de aquí es mi cama y tú dormirás ahí- Le señalé la cama de Angie y traté de pensar en cómo llegar hacia él sin verme muy puta, me quite su chamarra y se la di mis dedos rozaron con los suyos y sentí cosquillas.

-Gracias creo que ahora sí no la voy a necesitar.

Me miro sin descaro de arriba abajo y mordió su labio fuerte tanto que cuando dejo de hacerlo quedo la marca de sus dientes, sentí como mis bragas se mojaban.

-Te queda de muerte ese vestido.

Su voz era una octava más baja, era muy sensual se acercó a mi y pasó sus dedos por mi hombro y se acercó muy lento a mis labios, acorté la distancia y choqué los míos con los suyos, era un beso lento abrió su boca con la mía y chupo mi lengua suave, yo puse mis manos en su cabello y el bajo sus manos por mi espalda, succionó un poco mi labio inferior y se separó de mis labios moviendo sus manos de arriba hacia bajo lento por mi espalda.

-Bella. -Susurró y me empujó unos pasos hasta que choque con la pared. -Eres hermosa.

Lo calle con mi boca, choque mi lengua con la suya y apreté mi mano en su cabello acercándolo más a mi boca mientras pasaba mi otra mano por su pecho y el por su parte bajo sus manos a mi cadera arrimándose a mi, bajo su boca a mi cuello y me beso, me estremecí cuando sentí su lengua y sentí mi coño palpitar al tiempo que Edward se frotaba sobre mi.

-Hmm Edward no te detengas. -subió su boca al lóbulo de mi oreja y me mordió suave.

-No planeaba hacerlo.

Se me puso la piel de gallina y apreté mi mano en su pecho, bajo sus manos a mi culo y me apretó arrimándome más el sentí su verga dura y mordí mi labio.

-Me encantas.

Susurro jadeando antes de atacar mi boca de nuevo era un beso urgido nuestras lenguas chocaban con fuerza yo pasaba mis manos por donde podía y él pasó sus manos de mi culo a mis tetas y sonrió en mi boca al sentir mis pezones duros por arriba de la tela del vestido, comencé a desabotonar su camisa como pude mis dedos temblaban de lo caliente y nerviosa que estaba falle en varios intentos y me desespere con Michael lo hacía pero casi siempre el se desnudaba sólo.

-Malditos botones. -nos reímos y Edward me ayudó a quitarle la camisa- mierda... -susurre mirando su six pack, pase la punta de mis dedos por sus pectorales y por sus músculos bien formados, él era delgado pero estaba bien marcado y lo que me volvió loca fue la uve que se formaba en sus abdomen bajo sin dejar de mirarlo le desabroché el cinturón y el pantalón sin pensarlo metí mi mano y apreté su verga por arriba del bóxer, soltó un gemido que me volvió loca y atacó mi boca de nuevo su lengua caliente estaba en guerra con la mía mientras lo masturbaba por arriba de la tela mordió mi labio y bajo por mi cuello dándome besos húmedos hasta mis tetas pasó sus manos por mis hombros y bajo los tirantes de mi vestido le ayude sacando mis brazos del vestido y en cuanto estuvieron fuera me atacó un pezon chupo y succionó.

-Qué buenas tetas.

Mordió mi pezon y gemí con fuerza, puse mis manos en sus hombros y los apreté se quitó el pantalón y los zapatos como pudo mientras me agarraba las tetas y chupaba mi cuello.

-Quiero follar contigo Bella

Paso sus manos por mi culo me apretó a él y después me cargo puse mis piernas a los lados de su cintura y como pude me froté contra el mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Hazlo, hazlo Edward follame.

Susurre en sus labios, lo abracé pasando mis manos por su cabello sin dejar de frotarme contra su erección me sentía muy mojada, mordí su labio y gemí contra su boca moviéndome más rápido. Nunca me había sentido así de caliente me faltaba poco para llegar y no me había hecho casi nada, me tomo de la cintura y nos giró tumbándome en la cama, atacó de nuevo mi boca y se acomodó entra mis piernas frotándose contra mi, baje mis manos a su culo las metí debajo de su bóxer apretándolo más a mi. Bajo su boca a mis tetas dejando besos por todos lados me chupo un pezon y con sus dedos apretó el otro, cómo puede le quite el bóxer metí mis manos entre nosotros y apreté su erección, no la había visto pero la podía sentir gruesa apreté su cabeza varías veces y con mi pulgar expandí el líquido pre-seminal, Edward estaba gimiendo contra mi piel y eso me ponía más cachonda.

-¿Te gusta? -Sonreí jadeando y lo mire mientras se la jalaba como podía.

-Hmm si me encanta.

Se acercó a mi boca y me beso lento. Pasó una de sus manos por mi por mi torso hasta mi cadera, bajo mis bragas se separó de mi y me las quito, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos me sonrío y le sonríe de vuelta.

-Estás buenísima

Me miro fijamente con los ojos oscuros de deseo y ataco mi boca, bajo después con su boca dándome besos húmedos por el cuerpo hacia el sur, yo no podía parar de jadear. Puso su cabeza entre mis piernas, pasó sus dedos por mis labios y luego su lengua chupando suave después metió un dedo dentro de mi y comenzó a moverlo lento pasó su lengua por mi clítoris y me chupo moviéndola en círculos.

-Así Edward!

Movía mi cadera contra su boca sin poder evitarlo metió otro de sus dedos de mi y comenzó a bombear mas rápido al ritmo que movía su lengua no podía parar mis gemidos estaba al borde, sus dedos bombeando tocaron algo en mi interior que me hizo ver estrellas cuando me corrí, Edward saco sus dedos y me siguió chupando no podía evitar temblar, quite mis manos de su cabello que sin querer había puesto ahí y respiré profundo varias veces como pude lo separé de mi y acerque su cara a la mía lo besé con fuerza y pude sentir mi sabor en su boca.

Dios... -sonreí en sus labios y lo besé de nuevo , se acomodó de nuevo entre mis piernas y se empezó a frotar contra mi clítoris su respiración estaba igual o más agitaba que la mía baje mi boca a su cuello y sin poder evitarlo le hice una marca no sabía si tenía a alguien pero lo quería solo para mi. Me espantó un momento pensar así nunca había sido territorial con nadie, mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sentí que Edward se acomodaba en mi entrada.

-Protección, necesitamos protección. -Dije mientras lo separaba un poco de mi.

No tengo no pensé, lo siento. -Puso su frente en mi hombro y respiro profundo.

-Yo si tengo. -se separo de mi hombro y me sonrío pícaramente.

-En mi cartera, Angie es precavida.

-Mierda adoro a tu amiga -rió y se levanto como resorte a buscar la cartera.

Lo vi correr a la mesita donde había dejado mis cosas y sacar los condones, pude apreciar su cuerpo delgado pero marcado y su pene erecto y orgulloso tenía una erección firme y me dieron ganas de tenerlo en mi boca mientras lo veía yo me levante de la cama y me quite el vestido que tenía enredado en la cintura.

-Oye me voy a poner celosa. -le sonreí mientras caminaba hacia él mordí mi labio, tome la base de su verga y la apreté.

-Está la quiero solo para mí.

Ahí estaba otra vez siendo lo que nunca había sido, posesiva. mordí su barbilla con suavidad y se la empecé a jalar lento pasando mi mano por su longitud.

-Bella eres muy sensual me vuelves loco.

Puso sus manos en mi culo amasándolo mientras me besaba con fervor, camino conmigo hacia la cama de nuevo me acostó y con cuidado se acomodó entre mis piernas pasó la cabeza de su pene por toda mi vagina se frotó un poco contra mi clítoris, mientras hacía eso. Abrió el condón se lo puso y me miro fijamente.

-¿Lista?

Asentí con mi cabeza se acomodó en mi entrada tomo mis manos las puso arriba de mi cabeza entrelazándolas con las suyas y empujó entro de mi, solté un gemido en su oído y apreté sus manos, al principio fue lento entraba hasta adentro y salía casi por completo, soltó una de mis manos puso su mano en mi cadera y comenzó a bombear rápido.

-Estas tan apretada cariño.

Se movió más rápido metiéndome toda su verga me chupo las tetas y bajo sus manos a mi culo arrimándome más a él, yo no podía parar de gemir nunca había disfrutado tanto una penetración, solo había estado con Mike y las pocas veces que lo hacíamos no lo disfrutaba como ahora, pase mis manos por su espalda y lo apreté acercándolo a mi quería tenerlo lo más cerca que pudiera, se detuvo y me beso lentamente sin sacármela.

-Me fascinas.

Me susurro jadeando contra mis labios y después me mordió suave, se alejó de mí y se sentó en la cama jalándome con él quede a horcadas sobre él y me acomode su pene en mi entrada y bajé lento.

-Tú me encantas a mi.

Puse mis manos en sus mejillas lo acerque a mi boca y lo bese desesperada mientras me movía arriba de él al principio mis movimientos fueron torpes pero después me copleé con él y me movía con ritmo y rápido, Edward chupaba y mordía los pezones uno y luego el otro, sentí que estaba apunto de llegar y se alzó hacia mí penetrandome más fuerte después nos giro, se hincó entre mis piernas, me la metió y se movió rápido puso sus manos en mi cintura apretándome y me la metía con fuerza no pude aguantar más y me corrí contrayéndome al rededor de su pene, Edward empujó un par de veces más antes de que llegara el también. Nuestra respiración era agitada se dejó caer sobre mi y sentí su frente sudada en mi hombro mientras se movía muy lento dentro de mi.

-Eres perfecta Bella.

Rozó sus labios en mi cuello y después se acostó a mi lado ya cuando nuestras respiraciones regresaron a la normalidad y vi como se sacaba el condón.

-Te hubieras quedado con las ganas de no ser por mi amiga- sonreí y mire que le había dejado varías marcas inconscientemente.

-Soy muy persuasivo estoy seguro de que no -sonrío de lado.

-Tanta confianza te tienes.

-No, pero vi tus reacciones y siempre hay otros métodos para que no quedes embarazada. -Pasó su mano por mi dorso hacia mi ombligo y jugó con sus dedos ahí.

-Ah si ¿Cuáles? ¿Yo arriba? -pasó sus labios por mi mandíbula y se rió.

-Obvio y también está la de salirme antes, la pastilla del día siguiente.

-pasó su nariz por mi cuello y aspiro mi olor me estremecí y cerré los ojos, no podía creer que me estaba volviendo a calentar tan rápido.

-Y ¿qué hay de las ETS?

-Estoy completamente limpio. -pasó su legua por el lóbulo de mi oreja y me estremecí de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no llegaste antes? -me miro fijamente se acercó a mi boca me dio un beso lento después se levantó de la cama, me metí debajo de las cobijas y se acercó con su BlackBerry en la mano.

-Tenemos que volver a vernos anota tu número aquí y así podré llamarte.

-Edward tú vives en New York y yo en Washington no creo que podamos hacer algo con eso.

-Por favor.

Me dio una mirada tan tierna que no pude resistirme le anoté mi número de teléfono y luego se la regresé el puso la aplicación de cámara se acomodó a mi lado debajo de las cobijas estiro su mano y tomo una foto.

-Sonríe.

Sonreí cuando tomo la foto dejo el teléfono en el buró y se lanzó a besarme.

-No quisiera que te fueras. -Mordí su labio suave y después le di besos.

-Yo igual pero no puedo cambiar el vuelo, aparte es muy pronto para conocer a mi cuñado. -Reí por su comentario y le di un golpecito.

-Ósea es pronto para eso pero no es pronto para follarme. -Levante mi ceja y pase mis dedos por su cabello.

-Yo diría que me tarde y de hecho que me estoy tardando. -Sonrió de lado antes de besarme.

Me desperté cuando Angie entro y dio un portazo.

-Agh aquí apesta a sexo levántate que están apunto de llegar y Rose se viene con nosotras a esta habitación.

-Cállate y déjame dormir. -Le avente una almohada y me queje.

-Brutal estuvo ¿no? -Se acosto en la cama de alado y me miro.

-Cuéntamelo todo quiero saber los sucios detalles por qué el tipo que vi allá abajó tenía una cara de felicidad y un vampiro le había chupado todo su ser.

Cuándo dijo lo último abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté en la cama no me importó que mi amiga me viera sin nada de la cintura para arriba ya nos conocíamos.

-¿Se le notaba mucho? Qué estúpida fui. -Me mordí el labio y me levante para ponerme una playera.

-Creí haberte escuchado decir muchas veces qué esas cosas son para personas inmaduras e inseguras de si mismas.

-Si bueno también para personas muy calientes no sé qué me pasó, me deje caer en la cama y suspiré.

-Quiero verlo de nuevo. -Hice una mueca y mordí mi labio.

-Y yo que pensé que el luto por lo de Mike te iba a durar más, este sí que te afecto mira te dejo esto. -Angie me tendió un sobre con una pequeña tarjeta.

 _Gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida._

 _Te veías muy hermosa durmiendo me dio pena despertarte._

 _Atte. Edward C. Xoxo_

Me quede mirando la nota y sonriendo como tonta.

-Tenemos un soldado caído. -Angie me arrebató la tarjeta y la leyó en voz alta.

-Qué cursi nos salió el churrito ese.

-Cállate -Le arrebate la nota y la guarde en mi agenda.

 **Hola! Espero hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia que tenía días en mi cabeza, la verdad es que yo más bien soy lectora y no escritora. Y mi edición es casi nula jaja pero no me quería quedar con las ganas, si les gusto o no háganmelo saber para ver si continúo la historia.**


End file.
